


12: Tooth and Nail

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: While discussing their future plans, Gliommoux sets Lea off.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	12: Tooth and Nail

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place vaguely between the end of the HW patches and before StB starts

“Oh! I’m  _ sorry _ , I figured that fighting tooth and nail for our friends homeland would be a  _ worthy _ enough cause! But of course, how silly of me, how dare I suggest that a noble do anything for someone born ‘lower’ than them.” Lea scoffed, face twisting between anger and disgust, before storming away from the table she had been sharing with the others. Koh’a, not wanting his friends' rage to consume her, gave chase.

Kamui scowled at Gliommoux, who’s own expression was eerily neutral. “Care to explain yourself?”

The eleven closed his eyes for a few moments, for once thinking before speaking.

“I quit.”

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this'll be canon or not but it's an idea i've had in my head since settling on my wolight party


End file.
